Sick days
by Peace Ocean
Summary: Title says all...Story is better than the summary, lol.
1. Koki: First Cold

**This was inspired by sis's earache and my head ache. Oh, they were horrible. XP Anyway, we're getting better, but while we were down, we started writing this. Just a random something or other. ^^ Enjoy.**

Martin caught Koki as her knees buckled under her, wide eyed at her dizzy state.

"Are you okay?" worry laced his tone as he helped her back onto her unsteady feet, keeping an arm around her, should her legs fail her again. Koki blinked a few times, trying to clear her blurry vision.

"I think…I think I'm sick," she admitted, frowning. She never used to get sick. She couldn't remember once as a child getting a cold. Maybe she simply never took the time to notice. She had always been busy, doing something. She never had been able to sit still back then. Still, sick wasn't something she was used to. Frankly, it scared her a bit. Which was why she had ignored her headaches and slightly sore throat, hoping it was just her imagination, but, now, almost falling off the Tortuga during her usual tuning up of the solar panels, she couldn't ignore it. She was just glad that Martin had been watching the birds while she was up there…again.

Martin frowned, "You got your vaccinations, right?"

Traveling to so many places as often as they did, with so many unfamiliar diseases, vaccination was a priority, and potentially life-saving. Of course she got her vaccinations, she thought, slightly annoyed, he was there too. But, she shoved the sharp comment to the back of her head, telling herself to be grateful that he cared, and simply nodded, before trying to stand up again. Suddenly a wave of dizziness washed over her again, and her vision swam. She was only slightly aware of the strong arms that caught her again, and lifted her up.

"I'm taking you inside," a worried voice made it through her muddled mind. She nodded, feeling more than seeing him shift her into a bridal style hold; she slipped her arms around his neck, thanking him silently.

Chris had recently been dared into the gaming world of Jimmy Z, and was currently trying to beat his friend's high score in the "Chris Kratt's Climbing Extreme" game. He chuckled softly, acknowledging the irony that he couldn't play a game based on himself. Jimmy just lounged in his chair, smirking as he watched Chris miming out the actions that he wanted to happen. He would lunge forward as he moved the joystick to get his pixilated cartoon version of himself to jump from one tree to another, and lift his arms up as the cartoon climbed upwards to gain altitude.

"I think you're actually making it harder, Chris."

"I can't help it!" Chris exclaimed, almost desperately, as he lunged forward with the joystick, only to have his character fall into a pit full of Zach bots. He groaned, throwing himself back in his chair as the words "Game Over" flashed onto the screen in bright red letters. He handed Jimmy's controller back and crossed his arms over his green shirt.

Jimmy merely laughed.

"Oh, like you can do better. That game is impossible!"

"Is not, and I can!" Jimmy shot back, grinning as he quickly fired up the game again, and within five minutes had passed the point where Chris had "died" so many times over the last two hours, and quickly won the round. Chris smiled, shaking his head.

"I could have done that."

"Sure," Jimmy handed Chris a can of soda, smiling easily. Their friendship, with not very close, was an easy going, relaxed one. The red-head pulled out his ever-present slice of pizza, offering another one to Chris. He grabbed it, rolling his eyes and propped his feet up on the circular dais in the middle of the Tortuga lab, before speaking.

"Has Koki been a bit…short with you lately?"

Jimmy looked up, swallowing before answering, "A little, yeah. Wonder what's gotten into her…Why do you ask?"

"I don't know, she's been acting a little odd lately," the brown haired man turned his gaze up to the ceiling; "I suppose I'm a little worried about her."

Jimmy nodded. They were friends, family almost, it was natural to worry and care about each other…Although, Chris and Martin were actual family…

_Besides the point, _he reminded himself.

"Well, maybe it's that time of month…"

Chris stared blankly at him. "What time of the month?"

"Didn't you have two sisters?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do w...oh. Maybe," Chris sheepishly turned his gaze back to the ceiling. He didn't move when he heard the door that lead out of the Tortuga through the mouth of the turtle ship open. Maybe Aviva had come back in.

"Chris? Need a little help here!" he jumped out of his chair at the sound of his brother's voice. He gaped when he saw Koki in his arms.

"Uh, what do I do?"

"Get the hammock out," Martin shifted the African-American's weight in his arms, suddenly noticing the significant amount of body heat coming off of her. Chris scurried to get the hammock out, while Jimmy rushed over to Martin.

"Is she okay?"

"Well, considering she's practically fainted, she's probably sick, and I think she has a fever, she's not well off, I'm afraid," Martin frowned, as Koki's arms slowly loosened their hold around his neck and slid downwards until they were dangling. Jimmy frowned, worry finding a place in his sky blue eyes.

Chris motioned Martin over, who gladly placed Koki into the flat hammock.

"I'll go get Aviva," Chris quickly ran out the door, leaving the two guys alone. Jimmy wrung his hands.

"Now what do we do?"

Martin frowned. What was it that his mom did when he or one of his siblings were sick? It sorta depended on the ailment. Fevers? She'd get them cool, wet wash cloths and put them on their heads, and have a blanket ready nearby for the cold spurts.

"You go get a blanket," he instructed quickly, and was almost glad when the younger man sprinted over to the closets. Koki opened her eyes, and, blinking a few times, turned to Martin.

"Thanks," she whispered quietly. He smiled softly, nodding, "Anything for you Koki."

The words surprised him, a little, but he found that he meant them. She was like another sister to him.

She smiled halfheartedly, and allowed her eyes to close again.

**What did I tell ya? Random, right? XD Doubt anyone'll want an update on this. Although, it was kinda fun, elaborating a bit on the Tortuga crew's feelings for each other. ^^ *ahem* Now, for the always important, never worn out, review. If you find that you CAN review, please do. If you CAN'T, because you don't know what to say, well...I can't help ya. X)**


	2. Aviva: Ears

**Hi everybody! Yes, we finally updated this! We've had people badgering us all week about this story(Yes, I am looking at you, SnowFlake and WKSF1). -.-**

**XD Jk, jk, we were overdue on updating all of our stories lately. XP Don't take offense, we're merely joking. Anywho, read, enjoy and review!**

Aviva winced as she stood up a little too quickly, causing the piercing ache in her ear to act up again. Being Aviva, she hadn't wanted to just stop for the day and relax until the horrid earache went away, even though Koki had insisted and pushed all day, pointing out that every one else was taking the day slowly, including herself, who was just getting over her sudden bout of fever and headaches. Martin and Chris had uncharacteristically been very low-key, talking off away from her. She had a feeling they were trying to avoid her without looking obvious.

She frowned as she walked over to the file cabinet where she kept her research and invention plans, the constant pain in her ear settling into a pulsing throb. She frustratedly opened the drawer, pulling out her paper and slamming the drawer shut, hissing lightly as the sound irritated her ear. Jimmy stirred in his chair, snoring lightly while murmuring unintelligible clusters of words and sounds as Chris turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow, an uncertain expression on his face as a half-smile tried to fight it's way up. Martin followed his gaze, resting his eyes on her for a moment, before speaking up

"I like your hat," he grinned slightly. She frowned, letting her eyes fly upwards, and reaching her hand up to pull off a half-baked invention that she had been trying to make. In reality, it did look kinda silly, but instead of amusing her as it normally would have, it simply annoyed her and she threw the hard hat at the brothers, who jumped in opposite directions to avoid it, giving her surprised glances. Martin sheepishly picked it up and placed the helmet on the dais while Chris climbed up the ladder into the balcony above, hopefully to be safe from a grouchy, invention-throwing Aviva, while Koki sighed, looking up from her First Avenue Home catalog.

"What?"

"Did you really have to react so violently?"

Aviva merely grunted, walking back to her desk while Martin followed his brother up to the safer balcony, resuming their former conversation.

A feeling of misery began to settle over Aviva, as the invention began to smoke, the circuits she had carefully placed in burning up and becoming useless. The earache seemed to get even worse and her eyes were beginning to hurt. Suddenly she felt someone tentatively pull her chair back, turning to find Chris, who looked unsure about whether to continue or to jump behind the nearest object to avoid her.

She glared at him.

"What are you doing?"

Now he grinned, although somewhat unsure, before turning her to look at Martin and Koki standing with their arms crossed. She copied the action, glaring.

"Well?"

"We think you've been pushing yourself too much," Koki started, her face serious and collected, although Aviva could see that she was currently suffering from another headache. That caused her glare to soften, knowing what an annoyance constant pain could be.

"So, we decided it was time for an intervention," Martin grinned, happy-go-lucky as always.

Chris joined the group, smiling as he rolled his eyes at Martin.

"In other words, we bought olive oil and Tylenol."

Aviva's eyes widened.

"No. No, no, no. There is no way we're doing that again," She stood up again, wincing at the pain in her ear, and began to walk off, but Chris quickly grabbed her by her shoulders, pulling her back gently.

"Oh, come on, Aviva, just because that once it made the earache worse, it doesn't mean it will again," He turned her around, smiling sympathetically, "More than likely the oil that once wasn't the cleanest it could be. And you know how sensitive ears are. Any little thing could-"

"And what if this olive oil does the same?" Aviva brushed his hands off her shoulders.

"That's what the Tylenol's for," Koki held up the little bottle, shaking it. Aviva glanced at the dais behind her, and saw the plastic bag that the store had sent to carry the stuff. S-mart. She glanced back at the bros, who gave her a thumbs up. Crossing her arms, she grumbled slightly, not wanting the pain to get worse...yet she was tired of the earache. It had kept her up all night.

"Oh...fine."

Martin high fived Koki while Chris pulled out the dropper, carefully filling it with oil.

Aviva sighed, slumping as she waited her doom.

A couple hours later, the entire crew breathed easier as Aviva fell asleep in her chair. Chris and Martin gladly carried her to a comfortable hammock and ran out the door with looks that would have rivaled those of wild wolves finally freed from their cages.

**Yeah, yeah, we know, short and un...un...um...complacent? Fulfilling? o.O Uh...Nevermind.**

**Iris: You gotta study your vocabulary.**

**Prin: I do study! I just...forgot...Anyway. JIMMY!**

**Jimmy: O.o *sticks his head in the room * Uh...yeah?**

**Prin: Read this please! *hands him a piece of paper***

**Jimmy: What? Nuh-uh, I saw what you made Donita read, I am NOT doing that! *crosses arms and stomps off***

**Prin: O.O HEY! Get back here! *chases after him***

**Iris: *rolls eyes* Anyway, TTFN!**


	3. Jimmy: GAMING HAND!

**Hey, everyone! ^^ This update is due to the fact that SnowFlake1814's birthday is tomorow! Yay! &^^ *looks at clock* Er, well, actually today...Anyway, Congrats and enjoy!**

* * *

He cried out as pain sidled up his arm, covering his eyes with his other arm, not wanting to take in the sight of his injured member.

"Whatever you have to do, do it quick! Don't worry if I scream, or if you have to cut it off, just do it!"

Suddenly he jumped and shook his head furiously, "_WAIT! No!_ Don't cut it off, it's my gaming hand!"

Aviva sat in front of him, drumming her fingers on her cheek as her face rested in her hand, a completely disinterested look on her face as she listened to him whimper and whine. Koki stood behind her chair, failing at holding in laughter at his over reacting.

"_What?!" _he cried out, pushing his baseball cap properly over his red hair desperately, and motioning with his good hand to Aviva, "It _HURTS!"_

"Okay, JZ, that's been established," same disinterested look, "Now, will you stop squirming so that we can _help you?_"

He squirmed in his seat and winced with a cry as the movement jerked his injury.

Aviva sighed. They had been sitting here for about an hour, listening to him whimper and moan and dramatize the whole affair.

As if a sprained wrist was the end of the world. Ha.

"Oh, Jimmy," Koki shook her head as she took Aviva's place and pulled out the Mentholatum, "Let's just get this over with."

With a final whimper, he nodded, "Okay...Just get it done quick!"

He covered his eyes, and both girls rolled their eyes at him. Chris laughed from the screen, "Aw, come on girls, doesn't he got some pity?"

Martin laughed and jabbed a finger at the two, "Just make sure he can play his video games before he drives us crazy with his pacing!"

"I've told you!" Jimmy shouted, distressed, _"I don't. Get. Withdrawal!"_

"Right. Not knowing what to do with yourself without video games and pacing the floor with an anguished face is completely normal," Aviva smirked, while Koki gently rubbed on the Mentholatum, which Jimmy didn't notice, due to his glaring at Aviva and Martin.

"I-I...I don't! I don't do that!"

Koki chuckled and placed his hand on the splint and closed it around the hand and wrist as Aviva continued.

"You do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

"There are witnesses! Koki?"

"Don't even think about dragging me into this," she crossed her arms with a grin, finished covering Jimmy's wrist.

"Ugh, _thank you!"_ Aviva turned to the screen and smiled at the brothers, saying through her teeth, "Brothers Kratt?"

They both gulped, "Yeah, yeah, we've seen him!"

Jimmy sent them a glare, and when Aviva turned her triumphant smile to him, they mouthed apologizes and closed the call.

"Well...Uh...I didn't witness it! Neither did Koki!"

"Hey, hey, I sa-" Jimmy cut her off, placing a finger on her lips.

"And what's furthermore, you threatened them into complying with your opinion!" he pointed an accusatory finger at her, with his good hand, of course. She blinked.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Koki sighed and called up the brothers on her Creature Pod, "Second in command's log: I think I'm the only sane person here."

* * *

**Well, XD That was a blast to write and hope you all enjoyed! Next up...drumroll please!**

***drumroll***

**CHRIS KRATT! **

**...Or maybe...**

**MARTIN KRATT!**

**...Or actually, maybe...**

**DABIO!**

***gets a lot of weird looks* What? It'd be funny! XD Imagine Donita getting all angry at the poor guy cause he can't do anything for her? XD LOL! Anyway, guys, VOTE ON IT! Come on, it's a free country! ^^ Have fun!**


End file.
